Viajeros, su parada
by Ith1ldin
Summary: [Milo x Camus] Oneshot. Érase una vez, un autobús...


_**Viajeros, su parada…**_

La cadencia hasta entonces constante que el ronroneante motor del autobús imprimía, acunándole en sus divagaciones, se vio alterada de pronto al aminorar el vehículo su velocidad, suave pero perceptiblemente. Salió de su ensimismamiento, y vencido por la curiosidad, observó por unos instantes el panorama a través de la ventanilla, cerciorándose de que, efectivamente, el transporte se desviaba de la inmensa anaconda de brea y asfalto que constituía la autovía, tomando en cambio una modesta carretera secundaria, en dirección a un núcleo de población que podía avistarse en la lejanía, no sin precisar de un cierto esfuerzo. Suspiró. El viaje ya era suficientemente largo de por sí, sin necesidad de tener que detenerse en cada maldito pueblo.

Su atención se desvió momentáneamente al cristal, empañado por el cálido hálito que emanaba de sus fosas nasales, y trazó secretos símbolos, comprensibles tan sólo para él, sobre la humedad depositada como rocío en la superficie vidriada. Se hastió a los pocos minutos de tal tarea, escudriñando el interior del autobús en busca de una nueva y momentánea distracción, hallándola en un rápido recuento de las escasas plazas que restaban desocupadas, amén de la contigua a la suya. Egoístamente deseó que la parada fuera para desalojar viajeros o, de tener que recogerlos, que tuvieran asignado un asiento diferente al adyacente al suyo, para así poder gozar de algo más de espacio. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de desagrado, ante la posibilidad de tener un compañero de viaje. Desplazarse en autobús le resultaba con frecuencia agobiante, máxime en viajes largos como el que ahora le ocupaba: la angustiosa sensación de encontrarse privado contra su voluntad de gran parte de su libertad de movimiento; el aprisionamiento a que la cristalina barrera de la ventanilla le sometía, mostrándole cruel los vastos –y libres- espacios que se extendían del otro lado y que no podría alcanzar en horas; la impresión muy similar, cuando no idéntica, si en vez de la ventana era el reposabrazos el que lo separaba del pasillo; y, por último, mas no por ello carente de importancia, la presencia hacinada, casi íntima con un desconocido.

En resumidas cuentas, un cúmulo de circustancias que lo ubicaban al borde de la claustrofobia. Y, por desgracia, el autobús significaba el único medio de transporte viable para llevarle de vuelta a casa, tras su largo periplo como estudiante. Hubiera preferido el tren, más espacioso, y en el que, al menos, podía estirar sus piernas de vez en cuando, acudir al vagón del bar, y aun dormir acostado en las literas de un coche cama, en lugar de sentado de mala manera. Incluso el avión, cuya velocidad mitigaba las asfixiantes similaridades con el vehículo que ahora ocupaba, o un coche propio, que tenía planeado adquirir en cuanto disfrutara de una mayor solvencia monetaria, resultarían opciones aceptables. No siendo posible escoger ninguna de estas opciones, por falta de liquidez, ausencia de las adecuadas infraestructuras de transportes o ambas cosas, no le quedaba más remedio que resignarse a su suerte y hacer el trayecto más llevadero como buenamente pudiera: escuchar alguno de sus discos, cuya calidad consideraba incuestionable con respecto al monótono hilo musical del autobús, leer, ver la película proyectaba, si le resultaba interesante…o, simplemente, perderse en sus pensamientos, abstrayéndose del mundo real para sumergirse en el suyo propio.

Un nuevo vistazo al exterior le mostró cómo las primeras casas de la localidad, dispuestas paralelamente a la travesía, salían al encuentro del vehículo, escoltándole y dándole la bienvenida. Se giró hacia el asiento libre a su lado, ocupado por su mochila, y extrajo de ella un libro de mediano grosor, así como su reproductor de cd. Cambió el disco de música de la bandeja por otro más "ruidoso", que le permitiera aislarse con mayor facilidad de cualquier perturbación externa como, por ejemplo, la que en aquel instante tenía lugar:

- Señores viajeros de $$$$$, su parada – la distorsionada voz del conductor, al micrófono, le inspiró un leve optimismo. Al menos era seguro que el autobús se detenía a dejar pasajeros. Su codiciado asiento contiguo continuaría virgen, ocupado tan sólo por el peso de su equipaje de mano. Tal vez más tarde dejara en el suelo su mochila y pudiera recostarse cómodamente, ocupando ambas plazas.

Apartando un alargado mechón dorado de su oreja, se encasquetó los auriculares tan herméticamente como le fue posible, y encendió el discman. Tras esto, abrió el libro por una página marcada, y se enfrascó en una lectura superficial, su cerebro elucubrando absurdas teorías acerca de la identidad de un hipotético compañero de viaje¿podría ser un anciano, deseoso de compartir sus batallitas con cualquiera a quien tuviera cerca en un intento por dejar una huella de sí perdurable en alguien más antes de abandonar este mundo¿O tal vez una mujer fatal, hastiada de inconfesables vicios, y ocultando turbios secretos, anhelante por iniciar una nueva vida? Fantaseando más aún¿qué tal un peligroso y perseguido terrorista internacional fugitivo, camuflado bajo la más vulgar de las apariencias, rumbo al destino de su próximo atentado¿y una estrella del rock en horas bajas? Imponiéndose a sí mismo el circense "más difícil todavía", su imaginación buceó introspectivamente penetrando en su mente, hasta llegar a lo más profundo de sus anhelos, sus ilusiones,…su soledad, e imitando al mítico Pigmalión esbozó de pensamiento los trazos del que sería para él el ser perfecto, el que habría de poner punto y final de por vida al desamparo y falta de afecto que experimentaba desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo para él. No que no hubiera tenido multitud de affaires de una sola noche, amantes esporádicos de uno y otro sexo -no consideraba que una diferencia de un cromosoma en el último par del genoma humano supusiera una traba insalvable-, pero había llegado a un punto en el cual se había hastiado de la vacua superficialidad casi constante de los últimos tiempos. ¿No había acaso sitio para el amor en él? Quizá el azar, auténtico motor del mundo, junto al tiempo, no lo había planeado. Sonrió melancólicamente… sabía que pedía un imposible, pero ¿desde cuándo estaba vedado el soñar con lo imposible?

Dejó de lado sus quiméricas entelequias al apercibirse de la frenada del autobús a medida que éste entraba en la estación, hasta su total detención, concentrándose más ahora en su música y en el tomo que sujetaba entre sus manos. Tal era la magnitud de la atención que ahora les prestaba que no salió de su abstraído estado hasta sentir tímidos tirones del puño de su sudadera. Retiró fastidiado uno de sus auriculares, sin dignarse siquiera a encarar al motivo de los zarandeos.

- Perdone¿podría quitar su mochila de mi asiento, por favor? – Con educadas palabras, mas sin ocultar un leve tono de molestia, debida probablemente al trato recibido, una voz fría y profunda, aunque seductora pese a todo, a lo que contribuía sin duda el peculiar acento con que hablaba, confirmó los temores de Milo acerca de tener que compartir asiento. Maldiciendo mentalmente su mala suerte, depositó el libro en una pequeña rejilla destinada para tal efecto en la parte trasera del asiento anterior al suyo, y se giró, para recoger su bolsa y dejarla bajo su plaza. Acto seguido dirigió su vista hacia arriba, para así poder estudiar al intruso, que guardaba una larga gabardina en un estante alto, que partía del techo del autobús, y de paso quedarse embobado por unos instantes. Se trataba de un joven de aproximadamente su misma edad y altura, aunque ligeramente más delgado, y largos y alisados cabellos de un intenso color escarlata, que contrastaban intensamente con la inmaculada palidez de su hermoso rostro, sus rasgos delineados con precisión nanométrica en un conjunto totalmente armónico que coronaban dos gemas azur oscuro de incalculable valor, y que parecían albergar la serena inmensidad de una noche estrellada. - Gracias

No fue hasta escuchar este último vocablo y ver cómo el joven tomaba posesión de su legítima plaza que Milo salió con brusquedad de su entusiasta admiración. Enrojeciendo repentinamente, musitó un casi inaudible "no hay de qué", y avergonzado volvió a colocarse el auricular desprendido de su discman y refugiarse en su libro, resuelto a no abandonarlos en todo el viaje, por más que una vocecita en su interior le increpara por su cobardía, pues todo en él le instaba a entablar conversación con su imprevisto acompañante, o al menos contemplarlo nuevamente.

La vergüenza pudo con la vocecita, ahogándola inmisericorde, y durante un tiempo prosiguió sin remordimiento alguno, leyendo apaciblemente al ritmo que a dos tiempos marcaban el motor del autocar y la deliberada distorsión con que las cuerdas de las guitarras eran rasgadas. Un nuevo tirón de la manga de su sudadera le interrumpió nuevamente. Pausando el reproductor, dio la cara de nuevo al joven pelirrojo, no sabiendo si mostrarse expectante por lo que éste tendría que decirle, o molesto por la nueva perturbación. Una infantil y soñadora ilusión tomó posesión de su mente momentáneamente, optando pues por la primera de las dos alternativas.

- ¿Te importaría bajar el sonido de la música? – Menos cortés que en su primera interpelación, su exhortación provocó al rubio una homogénea mezcla de decepción y desagrado. Con un leve gruñido, y una mal disimulada expresión desdeñosa, giró la rueda del control de volumen del discman, fijando su mirada celeste en la zafírea del quisquilloso extranjero, como había supuesto por su marcado deje, en una interrogación desafiante. Volvió a leer palabras de agradecimiento en los sonrosados e incitantes labios de aquél, que respondió con un gesto de cabeza antes de volver a sus menesteres, terriblemente confuso. Por una parte, la prepotencia que destilaba le enervaba y molestaba, pero tan pronto su vista se detenía en la más insignificante de las perfectas líneas de aquel rostro todo lo demás desaparecía, sumiéndose en una enajenada hipnosis.

Se detuvo por enésima vez en su lectura, que no prometía ser muy apasionante, como cabría suponer por las múltiples paradas en la misma que efectuaba, y observó a través de la ventanilla cómo la tarde agonizaba, entre estertores que cobraban su manifestación visible en la forma de violáceas lenguas vaporosas y espléndidas gradaciones que oscilaban entre pálidos azules y colores más cálidos. Pese a la soberbia belleza del incipiente crepúsculo, acabó por cansarse y, sintiendo la llegada de la familiar e incómoda sensación de enclaustramiento con que el vehículo le castigaba, intentó buscar rápidamente una nueva distracción…que nuevamente le llevó al libro con el que mantenía una tormentosa relación de amor-odio, no porque le aburriera, sino por la nerviosa ansiedad que le acuciaba, impidiéndole centrarse por mucho tiempo en la misma tarea.

En esta ocasión no ocurrió esto último, por el contrario, y Milo logró por fin avanzar en la absorbente trama de ciencia ficción futurista, hasta que dos largos y blancos dedos, de tacto suave aunque helado, rozaron con firmeza su mano izquierda, y provocándole al segundo un intenso estremecimiento que recorrió su brazo, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Inspiró hondo. ¿Qué sería esta vez¿Le disgustaría el sonido de su respiración? Volvió a quitarse los auriculares.

- Perdón por molestar, pero ¿estás leyendo "¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?" ?

- Prefiero llamarlo "Blade Runner"… más corto – el de piel más atezada asintió, mientras la matizaba lacónicamente, con una entonación que podría jurarse irónica. El pelirrojo dibujó una breve sonrisa en su rostro, y continuó hablando.

- No he podido leer el libro, pero la película es una de mis favoritas. – Milo le observó sorprendido, no tanto por el hecho de hallar un punto en común como por la fascinante sonrisa, si bien fugaz, que lucía la hasta entonces imperturbable faz de su compañero de asiento.

- También lo es de las mías, aunque existen bastantes diferencias entre las dos versiones, y por lo que llevo prefiero la literaria. Podría comentarte algunas, pero si tienes pensado leer la novela, no creo que tengas mucho interés en conocerlas ahora. – se sentía con más confianza ahora, no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, tras el encontronazo inicial, por lo que se aventuró a dar un tímido, aunque importante, paso. Alargó su mano, extendiendo la palma abierta hacia el joven extranjero - Por cierto, me llamo Milo.

- Camus – el pelirrojo hizo lo propio, estrechándola con firmeza, aunque sin llegar a hacer daño. Milo iba a hacer un comentario, pero no se lo permitió. - …sí, como el escritor...ni una broma.

- Vaya… me has calado – el rubio se ruborizó levemente, mientras esbozaba inconscientemente una seductora sonrisa, que no le fue indiferente a su interlocutor. – ¿Te gusta entonces la ciencia ficción?

Y, con esta pregunta, ambos entablaron un largo diálogo acerca de ciencia ficción, iniciado con las grandes obras del género, tanto literarias como cinematográficas, y que se desviaba con frecuencia del tema principal de la conversación, incurriendo en gustos musicales, películas o novelas de otras categorías, o incluso cualquier otro tipo de aficiones. La charla, que podría considerarse banal discurrió amena, aun cuando difirieran en sus opiniones, haciendo más breves las primeras horas de la larga noche invernal, cuya duración coincidiría, al menos en el caso de Milo, con la de la totalidad del viaje, y estableciendo un primer vínculo amistoso, en contraposición con el gélido encuentro. Tan sólo fueron interrumpidos por el repentino encendido de una pantalla de televisión, anunciando el comienzo de una cinta programada para entretener a los pasajeros.

Milo comprobó cómo, mecánicamente, la mayoría de los viajeros introducía la clavija de sus auriculares en el receptáculo del interior del vehículo habilitado para ello. Él, siguiendo su costumbre, aguardó a identificar la película: si le interesaba, ya encajaría los altavoces; si no, regresaría a sus tareas, o mejor aún, intentaría establecer nuevamente conversación con Camus, curioso por poder conocerle un poco mejor, pues éste comenzaba ya a ocupar un pequeño rincón en sus ilusorias imaginaciones. La película resultó ser la nueva versión de Godzilla, que había tenido la desgracia que sufrir el mismo día de su estreno, acompañando a unos amigos. Con una mueca de desagrado, señaló al monitor, dirigiéndose a Camus:

- De ésta también preferí el libro – el sarcástico comentario pareció hacer gracia al pelirrojo, que comenzó a reír casi musicalmente en una hermosa sinfonía, a la vez que dejaba entrever una hilera perfectamente alineada de perlados dientes.

- Sí, también a mí, aunque, a decir verdad, prefiero los otros dos volúmenes de la trilogía. – su acompañante seguía la broma de buena gana, una espléndida señal. - ¿Crees que los adaptarán también?

- Es posible que lo hagan con "Godzilla destroza Hollywood", pero desde un punto de vista metafórico y surrealista, que enfatice la justa venganza del monstruo por haber sido utilizado en una película tan penosa. – Camus reía nuevamente, y por escuchar una tercera ocasión la armónica tonada, Milo hizo una vez más acopio de ingenio, para rematar su observación – Por supuesto, el tercer libro, "Godzilla se suicida", en el que el monstruo encuentra una muerte atroz por combustión espontánea de sus neuronas después de visionar las dos primeras partes, jamás vería la luz.

- ¡Desde luego! Por…¿cómo se dice¡Ah, sí…"Poco comercial"! – Era ahora el rubio de largos, desfilados cabellos dorados, quien reía, asintiendo con una inclinación de cabeza. Cuando finalizó, advirtió cómo el otro joven le observaba con sus penetrantes ojos añiles y le devolvía una sonrisa tan enigmática que ensombrecería a la afamada pintura de la Gioconda de Da Vinci. Milo, sintiéndose turbado por el escrutinio, desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, verificando que el autocar se adentraba en una nueva ciudad.- ¿Te bajas aquí?

- Viajeros de $$$$$, su parada. – de nuevo la voz del conductor al micrófono informaba a los pasajeros de la llegada a una nueva estación.

- ¿Cómo? –distraído por la megafonía del autobús, tardó en reaccionar a la pregunta. – No, qué va…me quedan bastantes más horas de camino. Voy hasta XXXXXXX

- Ésa es la parada anterior a la mía… Por poco no somos vecinos. - Replicó el pelirrojo, con un extraño matiz en su pronunciación, que la fantasiosa y engañosa mente de Milo tomó por melancólico, abrumándolo más aún si cabía.

- Ya, pero son dos ciudades bastante alejadas entre sí. En vez de a través de nuestras respectivas ventanas, tendríamos que comunicarnos empleando señales de humo. ¿Conoces el código de "¿Te importaría prestarme una tacita con sal?"? – Volvió a inspirar sinceras risas en el extranjero, con el consiguiente efecto hipnotizante en él, al que comenzaba a ser adicto - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro – concordó Camus.

- Tú no eres de aquí¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza.

- Del país vecino. Me mudé aquí hará un par de años, al surgirme una excelente oferta de trabajo. Ahora ya no continúo en él, pero me enamoré de la ciudad, de sus gentes…

- Ah, ya veo… - Milo tanteó el terreno sutilmente

- No de esa manera. –atajó el otro joven, inalterable.- Me refiero al ambiente: a cualquier hora puedes encontrar "vida" en la ciudad, tan diferente de mi país. ¿Sabes? Allí a las siete de la tarde casi todo el mundo se ha recogido ya en sus casas. Además, no he tenido ningún problema para integrarme, a pesar de mi timidez: por el contrario, todo el mundo ha sido muy amable, con excepciones, por supuesto: no todo es perfecto.

- ¿Timidez? No lo pareces.

- No te fíes de las apariencias. Siempre he sido una persona muy introvertida. De hecho, no sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto…supongo que me inspiras confianza.

- Gracias, es un honor.

- Estoy hablando en serio. El caso es que al principio te creí un antisocial, pero pareces agradable. – el halago, que inicialmente parecía todo menos eso, ruborizó a Milo por…había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces en que sus mejillas se habían cubierto de un sonrosado tono, evidenciando su pudor. Continuaron conversando durante varias horas, sobre asuntos menos banales en esta ocasión, rozando el límite de lo personal, y rebasando varias ciudades a su paso, hasta que la hora excedía ya de medianoche y el manto de sueño que caía sobre la mayoría de los pasajeros obligó a ambos a continuar la conversa por medio de susurros. Milo, olvidada su liviana claustrofobia se sentía cada vez más atraído por un Camus que tampoco parecía incomodado en absoluto con él. A un innegable atractivo físico sumaba, por lo que podía intuir de las horas que habían compartido, un carácter "agradable", plagiando el mismo calificativo que aquél había utilizado con él, culto e ingenioso. Resultaba un excelente conversador, y transmitía confianza. Por el momento, parecía la expresión real de sus idealizaciones.

Apenas había cesado su charla unos minutos, cuando el altavoz anunció una nueva detención, más prolongada en esta ocasión, permitiendo a los viajeros que permanecían despiertos apearse y relajarse por unos minutos en el área de servicio de la estación.

- ¿Te apetece un café? – invitó Milo. Su ofrecimiento fue aceptado con un gesto silencioso, y tras enfundarse sus respectivas prendas de abrigo descendieron juntos la escalerilla central del vehículo, hasta llegar a tierra. Rápidamente, huyendo de la intempestiva madrugada, con temperaturas rozando escandalosamente la barrera de los cero grados, entraron en el área de servicio. Una vez dentro, se dirigieron a dos elevadas sillas en un extremo de la barra de la cafetería, menos concurrido, y aguardaron a que el camarero les tomara nota. Mientras aguardaban la llegada de las tazas cargadas de aromática, caliente cafeína, que ayudarían a mitigar el frío y adormecimiento propios de la hora, Camus se disculpó, levantándose, y dejó a Milo a solas con sus pensamientos. En realidad, sería más apropiado decir que dejó a Milo a solas, los pensamientos de este último volando a dondequiera que hubiera ido el fascinante pelirrojo. De los cinco años que llevaba casi periódicamente cruzando el país por carretera, no recordaba un solo compañero de viaje que le hubiera causado tal impacto. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba a ninguno, considerando sus libros y música unos compañeros mucho más estimulantes. En esta ocasión, en cambio, la situación era radicalmente opuesta. Quizás sus fantasías se habían tornado en realidad, después de todo…

- Perdón por tardar tanto. Espero que no se haya enfriado el café – el regreso de Camus lo sacó de su enajenamiento temporal, al poder gozar de una perspectiva infinitamente más atrayente. El pelirrojo dio un sorbo de su taza, apenas humedeciendo sus labios. Estos constituían en tales momentos el centro de atención de Milo, imposibilitado de mirar hacia otro lado (lo que tampoco deseaba, por otra parte). Como un mimo, repitió sus pasos, todavía sin retirar sus garzos orbes de las sonrosadas, sensuales protuberancias carnosas ubicadas en la parte baja de su rostro, hasta que la excesiva temperatura a que el azabache brebaje se encontraba, por más que lo hubiera pedido con un hilo de leche tibia, le disuadió, presentándole como inevitable el cobrar plena conciencia de sus sentidos. Camus, por su parte, le observaba, luciendo una casi inapreciable coloración enrojecida en su rostro, probablemente por sentir el acoso visual del rubio sobre su boca. Sin embargo, no parecía molesto por tal hecho. Por el contrario, parecía sentirse en parte agasajado. Esto no le impidió reparar en un pequeño detalle. Señaló al rostro de Milo, y rompió el breve aunque incómodo silencio. – Te ha quedado un poco de espuma ahí…

- ¿Dónde? – Milo comenzó a pasarse un dedo por la mejilla, tanteando a ciegas en busca de la inconveniente mancha.

- No, en la mejilla no… - el rubio rectificó, deslizando su índice hasta aproximarse a su comisura labial, pero sin atinar todavía en el blanco. – Aquí. - Extralimitándose quizás en la confianza recién adquirida Camus, presa de un inexplicable impulso, llevó su propio índice al lugar afectado, rozándolo hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Tal acción, simple, aunque con un devastador efecto en Milo, como si hubiera sido azotado por un rayo, indujo una electrizante corriente que partía de la superficie donde el contacto había tenido lugar y se extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, y más lejos todavía, al atravesar su propia piel, hasta llegar al dedo de Camus e iniciar allí el recorrido por su nuevo huésped. Paralizadas sus mentes por décimas de segundo, los flujos de electrones que surcaban a ambos ejercían juguetones sus caprichosos juegos de atracción, y la distancia entre ambos rostros iba recortándose de forma progresiva. Camus alejaba su índice a medida que se aproximaba, pero fue capturado sin oponer resistencia por el homólogo perteneciente a Milo, con la ayuda cómplice de sus dedos medio y pulgar, y torturado con tenues caricias. Los dos alientos podían confundirse ya en uno solo, los párpados comenzaban su caída…y, como en un infumable y previsible serial televisivo, fueron interrumpidos por la robótica voz monocorde de la megafonía de la estación, que de paso devolvió a ambos al mundo real, del que habían despegado hacía cuestión de segundos.

- Atención, señores pasajeros del autobús número siete, estacionado en el andén número cuatro, con destino a $$$$$$$$$$, el vehículo partirá en tres minutos. Se les ruega regresen cuanto antes.

- Es el nuestro¿no? – un azorado Camus se alejaba con brusquedad del joven rubio, apurando su café mientras ignoraba cuán caliente pudiera encontrarse todavía, aunque estimando que en relación a su propia temperatura corporal, incendiada debido a lo casi ocurrido, definir el brebaje como "helado" sería quedarse muy corto.

Milo asintió, sus labios entumecidos aún como para pronunciar palabra alguna, pese a no haber llegado a concretarse el contacto entre ellos y los de Camus, y olvidándose de la taza de café, se levantó, pagó por los dos, y reemprendió el camino de vuelta al autocar, que estaba ya arrancado, ejerciendo así una ruidosa coacción a los rezagados para que se apresurasen. Cuando Camus ascendió por las escaleras, Milo se encontraba escuchando música, mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en la ventanilla.

Le observó, con tintes en su rostro de amarga desilusión por lo que pudo haber sido, y al comprobar la reacción del joven rubio, que parecía demasiado ocupado observando a través del cristal, como si pretendiera contar todas las estrellas del firmamento visibles, decidió no hacer mención al respecto. Tras acomodar por segunda vez su abrigo en el estante elevado, tomó asiento, y cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño que parecía acudir a todos los demás pasajeros excepto a ellos dos. El autobús, cambiando a la marcha atrás, salió del andén y, finalizada la maniobra, acabó por dejar la estación, y la ciudad, hasta regresar a la amplia y casi desierta autovía.

Milo, a su vez, observaba por el rabillo del ojo, hábilmente oculto por su largo flequillo, los movimientos de su acompañante hasta que éstos cesaron, a la vez que mentalmente era prácticamente presa de un colapso. El casi beso que habían compartido le resultaba irreal, hasta que una reducida réplica de la corriente voltaica que le había surcado entonces le convencía de lo contrario. Y a cambio¿qué había hecho? Huir cobardemente, refugiándose en el aislamiento que dos hilos de cobre cubiertos por goma negra y que transmitían ondas sonoras le proporcionaban. Camus había actuado de modo parecido, es cierto, pero no había resultado tan descaradamente inmaduro. Ahora probablemente pensaría que era un imbécil, con toda la razón del mundo. A los remordimientos de conciencia se unía la sensación de intenso desasosiego al estar encerrado, que había logrado olvidar durante las horas que había pasado hablando con el dueño de los zafiros más valiosos que la Tierra daría jamás. Y, lo más extraño de todo, es que se sintiera tan mal por un perfecto desconocido, con quien apenas había intercambiado intrascendentes palabras.

Continuó debatiendo consigo mismo, hasta que decidió finalmente hablar con su acompañante acerca de lo sucedido y pedirle disculpas, por lo infantil de su comportamiento, aunque al otro no le importara en absoluto, y por el incidente en el área de servicio, aunque tan sólo se hubiera tratado de una alucinación promovida por su perversa psique y nada hubiese acaecido en realidad. Así al menos, pensaba, podría dejar atrás todas sus intrigas y dudas. Deteniendo su discman, se giró apocadamente, lo que vio disuadiéndole de su primitiva intención: Camus dormitaba en un sueño tranquilo, arrullado por la nana que entonaban las ruedas del vehículo en su roce contra la asfaltada vía. No podía ver sus ojos, cubiertos por la doble protección que sus párpados y su tupido flequillo ofrecían, pero su semblante era la viva imagen de una calma total. No queriendo perturbar la bucólica estampa, se volteó, cuando la fuerza centrífuga generada por una curva especialmente cerrada lo impulsó hacia el cristal, apresándolo además, al recargar sobre su hombro libre un peso, si no molesto, sí estimable. Volvió a tornarse, y comprobó que el bulto que descansaba ahora sobre él no era otro que un durmiente pelirrojo. Milo se recompuso en su asiento, con el suficiente cuidado para no alterar el descanso de su acompañante, y lo observó entre penumbras, debido a la escasa luminosidad de que ahora gozaba, agradeciendo mentalmente al conductor su brusca maniobra de viraje por poder tener tan cerca al objeto de sus actuales utopías.

Se sintió tentado de retirar los sedosos hilos encarnados del rostro del extranjero, y recorrerlo con sus dedos, o hasta con sus labios, aprovechándose del anonimato que los protegía, y el letargo de los pasajeros vecinos. El temor a despertarlo y desatar una reacción negativa le pudo, no obstante, y se limitó a contemplarlo reverentemente, sirviéndole como improvisado almohadón.

Examinó su reloj a medida que el alumbrado eléctrico de una nueva ciudad, la justamente anterior a la suya, emitía fugaces destellos iluminando en breves ráfagas el interior del autocar. En menos de una hora amanecería, y las naves industriales que anunciarían la cercanía de su localidad, de un tamaño considerablemente mayor que la que ahora atravesaban, asomarían por el parabrisas del autobús. La perspectiva de la finalización del viaje le provocó en esta ocasión una impresión angustiosa, como si al bajar las tres, cuatro, escaleras que le separaban de lo que supuestamente constituía su "hogar" fuera a desperdiciar una oportunidad irrepetible. Quizás ya lo hubiera hecho, en el fondo, con su actitud. Pero¿qué podría hacer para remediarlo? Una idea, que al instante juzgó absurda, cruzó por su cabeza, y pese a sus recelos se dispuso a ponerla en práctica. Mientras la ejecutaba, sintió cómo el durmiente se agitaba, revolviendo en el movimiento sus cabellos, que se presentaban ahora adorablemente despeinados. Éste acabó por salir de su sueño, y reacomodándose torpemente en su asiento, bostezó.

- ¿Falta mucho todavía? – preguntó, su voz deformada al solaparse en el tiempo con la inspiración de la honda bocanada, y tratando de recomponer su cabellera.

- Ya no… - respondió Milo, nostálgico. Halló entonces el momento ideal para tratar de enmendarse; de todos modos, tampoco le quedaba mucho más – A propósito…

Como adivinando sus palabras, Camus volvió a anticiparse, interrumpiéndolo.

- Ya sé lo que estás pensando… creo que te debo una disculpa, quizá me tomé demasiadas confianzas. - después de todo, o tal vez no hubiera adivinado sus palabras. Milo hubo de replantear su discurso, ante el equivocado supuesto del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, despertó un débil atisbo de optimismo la expresión aparentemente compungida de aquél.

- No…no me refería a eso…por el contrario – confesó, volviendo a teñir su semblante de un brillante rubor, poco visible para su fortuna debido a la semioscuridad que los bañaba. – En realidad, hablaba de mi reacción al regresar al autobús. Me comporté como un crío…

- Creía que te había incomodado, y te asustaste por ello. Todos nos equivocamos de vez en cuando, e interpretamos erróneamente como una señal lo que no lo es. – Ahora sí, estaba repitiendo las mismas palabras que se habían formado en su mente. Tal vez había sucumbido al sueño, y en su letargo se figuraba que las nacientes emociones que experimentaba por el joven extranjero eran correspondidas. Sueño o no, la pelota estaba en su campo ahora, haciendo un símil futbolístico, y era su turno de responder. Afianzó su celeste vista en la más oscura de Camus, el contraste entre la claridad de una y otra disimulado por las sombras, y posó su mano sobre la de aquél, apoyada en el reposabrazos. Al no percibir en ella más reacción que un tenue temblor, se decidió a hablar por fin.

- En ese caso…seríamos dos los que habríamos estado malinterpretando señales inexistentes. – vislumbró cómo los ojos de Camus se abrían, arqueando a un tiempo sus cejas, que ahora distinguía quebradas, confiriendo un nuevo, llamativo matiz, a su hermoso rostro. Acto seguido, lo vio sonreír por milésimas de segundo, antes de que sus neuronas sufrieran un vahído, desconectándose, ante la visión.

- Atención, señores pasajeros de XXXXXXX, su parada – por segunda vez, una fastidiosa voz electrónica volvió a quebrar el momento… y en esta ocasión, no habría posibilidad de enmendarse.

- Me bajo aquí… - musitó en un apagado susurro, después de ratificar las palabras del conductor observando por el cristal de la ventana cómo las primeras luces del alba envolvían los edificios que conocía bien, pese a lo prolongado de su ausencia. – …No quiero hacerlo.

- Pues quédate aquí… - aunque una falsa sonrisa podría hacerle pensar que bromeaba, sus ojos acreditaban la veracidad de la súplica, acentuándola incluso.

- Tampoco puedo hacerlo… - ¿O sí podía? Sus deseos entablaban un duro combate sobre su mente. Ésta, más habituada a salirse con la suya, ganó la lucha, y recogiendo su equipaje, se levantó. Antes de salir por el pasillo y descender por las escaleras, sin embargo, recordó su plan. Extrajo un libro de la mochila, y lo alargó a Camus. Se trataba de la novela de Philip K.Dick - …Toma. Te mentí: después de todo, ya lo había leído.

- Gracias… ¿Es un regalo?

- Depende – respondió, crípticamente. Salió hacia el angosto corredor. Antes, en cambio, de emprender su descenso por las escaleras, observó por la que posiblemente fuera la última vez al joven pelirrojo, y repentinamente retrocedió, hasta prácticamente anular la distancia que los separaba, y susurrarle al oído quedamente – Has sido lo mejor que me ha ocurrido jamás en un viaje…y posiblemente fuera de él.

Y se giró, hasta que sus labios quedaron alineados con los de Camus, separados por un exiguo tramo por el que corría el aire. Haciendo caso omiso a la última llamada del conductor, acabó por abolir los escasos milímetros que los apartaban, y ahora sí, se fundieron en un beso breve, apenas un tibio roce de sus labios, pero que significó más para él que todas las noches de sexo desenfrenado de los últimos años. Acabó por alejarse, con sus azules ojos a punto de empañarse.– Adios… - Melancólicamente, se despidió, descendiendo ahora sí por la escalerilla. Camus respondió tímidamente a la fórmula de despedida, y siguió con su mirada a Milo, pegando su rostro a la ventanilla, viendo cómo recogía las maletas, saludaba a la que suponía su familia, y se alejaba, girando ocasionalmente la cabeza, sonriéndole, hasta que no pudo divisarlo más. Suspiró, y abrió el libro por la primera página…

* * *

Una semana más tarde, los rayos de sol se colaban en una habitación sin haber sido invitados, a través de una ventana cuya persiana había sido bruscamente levantada. La molesta claridad interrumpió el sueño pesado en el que había caído, y todavía con los ojos entornados, se incorporó levemente, hasta vislumbrar el contorno de su madre, que rezongaba: 

- ¿A estas horas y todavía sigues durmiendo? Menuda vergüenza… ¡Y mira cómo tienes la habitación!

- Mamá… siempre estoy durmiendo a estas horas¿a qué has venido?

- Ha venido un chico, muy educado él, preguntando por ti. Dice que le prestaste un libro. – Al escuchar estas palabras, Milo se irguió de la confortable comodidad de las sábanas como una flecha, y se vistió con lo primero que encontró, tirado por el suelo. Mientras salía de su cuarto, su madre continuaba refunfuñando - ¡Pero coge ropa limpia…¿Qué impresión le darás¡Ay, pensará que somos unos pordioseros…!

Con paso apurado, trataba de desenmarañar con las manos su enredada cabellera rubia, hasta que una aparición impresionante en el hall de entrada le hizo llevarlas a sus costados, caídos sus brazos. Frente a sí, el rostro sonriente de Camus, tímidamente sonrojado, portando en sus manos un libro que reconocía perfectamente. Sintió a sus espaldas la presencia de su madre, por lo que asiéndolo nerviosamente por el brazo, le hizo una seña para dirigirse a la amplia terraza del piso, en la que podrían gozar de mayor, relativa intimidad.

- Has venido…

- Leí la dedicatoria, y me sentí en la obligación de devolvértelo. Aunque esperaba que fuera un regalo –Fingiendo desilusión, se lo alargó al joven rubio, que releyó las breves líneas que había escrito en la primera página…aunque las recordaba a la perfección.

"_Si este viaje también ha significado algo para ti, devuélveme el libro a esta dirección…"_


End file.
